1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to tamper-resistant seals and is particularly directed to means for providing tamper-proofing for sack-type packages which are sealed with flexible closure devices, such as wire wraps, flexible snap-on tabs and the like.
2. Prior Art
In recent years, there has been a significant increase in the number of cases which have involved food tampering. As a result, tamper-resistant seals are now required on many medical and food items and public concern over the matter has become significant. Also, it has become widely recognized that, even where food adulteration is not involved, unsealed packages are subject to pilferage and other undesirable events. However, there are still many food items which are not protected by tamper-resistant seals. Many of these food products, such as fruits, vegetables, loaves of bread, etc. are sold in plastic bags or sacks which are closed merely with a flexible closure device, such as a wire wrap, a plastic snap-on tab, or a similar device which provides virtually no protection for the articles contained in such bags. Unfortunately, little, if any, attention has been given to protecting these sack-type packages. Some prior art sealing devices have been proposed for protecting the closures of sack-type packages, but have been difficult for legitimate persons to remove. other prior art sealing devices have failed to provide adequate assurance against tampering. Still other prior art sealing devices have been complex and expensive to install and remove. A search in the U.S. Patent office has revealed the following:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 2,465,349 W. M. Brooks Mar. 29, 1949 2,48.0.,543 W. M. Brooks Aug. 3.0., 1949 2,992,.0.34 H. L. C. Wenk, Jr. Jul. 11, 1961 4,898,412 H. L. C. Wenk Feb. 6, 199.0. ______________________________________
Each of these references is subject to the disadvantages discussed above. Thus, none of the prior art sealing devices for sack-type packages has been entirely satisfactory.